Fear Can't Withstand Against Love And Tickles
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! :) Done as a request for Scarred Triforce Dragons. :)


**Scarred Triforce Dragons, who owns Rose, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Shocks belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and Sparkle.**

* * *

 **Fear Can't Withstand Against Love And Tickles**

Rose was at a loss as she searched for the small alien she had accidently startled when she walked into the rec room. Feedback and Shocks were also searching, but Sparkle was staying well hidden.

"I really didn't mean to frighten her, Feedback," Rose said regretfully.

"Rose, it's alright," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sparkle is just really shy around new people and it takes her a little bit to warm up to an adult, even if that person is a member of her family."

"He's right," said Rachel. "She was one time so scared of Shocks that she wouldn't even let him come near her unless I was there."

"I remember that," said Shocks. "And wasn't she scared of the To'kustars once too?"

"Oh, my goodness, yes," Rachel said, recalling that time. "She snuck into my backpack because she was curious to see why there were tunnels that led to under the house and she got so scared she managed to get her dreadlocks and tail all tangled up around her wrists and ankles. Took me a bit to get her untangled."

Feedback chuckled at that. "I remember Way Big telling me that one," he said. "Maybe we'll have more luck finding Sparkle if we split up."

The two aliens and two adult women quickly split up and Rose searched every part of the room that a small child could hide in. According to Feedback and Shocks, Sparkle's small size allowed her to hide in many places, so a good-sized closet could have at least ten different hiding spots for her.

And the mansion had many rooms among the five floors the home had along with the To'kustar's room below the house.

Having had no luck on the bottom two floors, Rachel called the To'kustars over the computer system and they reported they had searched everywhere in their room and their living space, but didn't find Sparkle, even having used the infrared scanners to check for body heat. Thanking them, Rachel decided to keep a lookout.

Feedback sighed as he came downstairs and saw Rachel. "Nothing," he said. "Did the To'kustars, Shocks, or Rose find her?"

"The To'kustars said they searched everywhere and couldn't find her. I didn't find her on the two bottom floors, either," said Rachel. "And if you didn't find her, that means she's hiding somewhere on the top two floors."

He nodded. "So hopefully, Shocks or Rose can find her," he said. "I hope she didn't go running outside."

Rachel looked worried about that. "I'll call Cannonbolt and Ultimate Cannonbolt to look," she said. "And I think Swampfire and Ultimate Swampfire are patrolling the woods too."

The four aliens at once promised to keep their eyes peeled for Sparkle and immediately began searching the forest for the small Conductoid.

* * *

Shocks groaned in frustration and came downstairs too, seeing his brother and Rachel down there too. "No luck, huh?" He asked.

They shook their heads and Rachel's cellphone rang, which she answered and her face fell. "Swampfire and his brother had no luck," she said.

Feedback's badge rang and he answered it, his face also falling. "Cannonbolt and his brother couldn't find her either," he said in worry.

"Then if Rose doesn't find her on the top floor, I'll call Rook and have him and the others search town," Rachel said. "I hope she didn't run into the Forever Knights."

Shocks and Feedback were both worried now and nodded, ready to call the other Plumbers if need be.

Rose was getting worried as she had seen the others hadn't found Sparkle yet and she was worried because she had just finished searching the next to last room on the top floor. "Well, hopefully she's in here," she said, going into the last room, which turned out to be a bedroom that she could tell belonged to Goop. Said alien came in a moment later.

"Can I help you, Rose?" He asked curiously.

She looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry for the intrusion, Goop. I'm just looking for…,"

She paused when she saw a tail with a plug on the end sticking out from Goop's closet and smiled. "Shh," she whispered. "I'm looking for Sparkle. She's in your closet."

Goop looked a bit confused. "Um, a game of hide-and-seek?" He whispered back.

"More like hide-and-don't-come-out," Rose whispered softly. "She got scared of me when I accidently spooked her."

Goop nodded in understanding and motioned her to go ahead and open the closet door from its mostly closed position. She did so and saw Sparkle curled up with her back facing Rose. Gently, she caught the small Conductoid and pulled her into her arms.

And just in time too. As soon as Sparkle saw she was trapped in Rose's arms, she panicked and tried to get away, but Rose held her securely. Goop moved closer to Rose. "Do you need some help?" He offered politely.

"Thanks, but I got her," said the young woman, holding Sparkle securely and carrying her downstairs and into her room. The young Conductoid tried to struggle again, but Rose didn't let her go. "Okay, calm down," she said gently, sitting down and holding Sparkle in her lap. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

Sparkle didn't look too convinced and hid her face in her hands, not responding. "Oh, you're not even going to say 'hi' to your auntie Rose?" Rose cooed, her fingers gently wiggling into the small alien's sides playfully.

Sparkle giggled and squirmed a bit, still hiding her face, but her smile was pretty hard to hide. "I see that smile," said Rose playfully, tickling her niece's underarms.

The little Conductoid burst into uncontrollable giggles. "Nohoho! No tickles!" She pleaded out through her giggles.

"Oh, why not?" Rose asked playfully. "Do they make you giggle?"

Her niece was giggling too much to respond and Rose smiled. "Aw, just listen to you giggling cutely," she said and then blew a raspberry on the small stomach, to which the small alien squealed loudly.

"That tickles!" Sparkle cried out through her growing laughter.

Rose chuckled. "Looks like your fear of me can't withstand against tickles, hmm?" She asked, giving the little Conductoid a breather.

Sparkle looked up at her curiously. "Are you really my aunt?" She asked.

"Sure am," she said. "I'm engaged to your uncle, Echo Echo."

The small alien's face lit up. "You're Rose!" She said happily.

Seeing her aunt's slight confusion, Sparkle giggled. "Uncle Echo Echo was talking about you the other day. He was going to…,"

She suddenly clapped her hands to her mouth. "Going to what?" Rose asked.

Sparkle shook her head. "I'm not supposed to tell. It's a surprise," she said.

The half-cyborg woman laughed a little. "Well, I'll let it slide, if you stop running from me and let me tickle you," she said, her fingers wiggling into the little stomach.

The young alien laughed and squirmed as her aunt tickled her playfully before she grabbed her aunt's hand, gently pushing it away to which Rose chuckled and stood up, holding her niece in her arms. "Well, why don't we get you down to your father, uncle, and Rachel?" She said. "They were concerned when we couldn't find you."

It was a good thing they did because Rachel was ready to call Plumber HQ and call all the aliens to search town when they came down the stairs. "Oh, thank goodness," Shocks said in relief.

Feedback and Rachel also looked relieved. "Where did you find her?" Feedback asked.

"She was hiding in Goop's closet on the top floor," Rose said. "But I got her to not be afraid of me."

Sparkle giggled as Rose playfully tickled her stomach. "Aunty," she giggled out before the half-cyborg woman stopped.

"Just showing you I love you, sweetheart," she said to her niece, who hugged her back, no longer afraid.

Because like Rose said, fear couldn't withstand against love and tickles.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
